bastets_golden_landsfandomcom-20200214-history
Getting Started
If you’re here you are likely considering joining the BGL community. The Admin team is always excited to welcome new members to the group, and have worked hard to compile several resources to help those who wish to join! Please remember that BGL is a mature group modelled for an older audience. Though younger applicants are not exempt from joining, we warn all users that some content may not be suitable for viewers under the age of 18, despite the PG-13 rating. Mature content will always be filtered, but BGL is not responsible for underage role-players who are caught with any content material that shouldn’t be in their possession. Please Note: In order to be considered as a potential member your dA account must be at least 4 months or older with activity. The only exception to this rule is if you have moved from a previous account to your current one, and can provide us with a link to your old account. Welcome to BGL Enter the world of Bastet’s Golden Lands — an ARPG (art and role-play game) world populated by sapient felines whom exist within an enticing, Egyptian-based society. Bastet’s Golden Lands is a relaxed ARPG where members can create characters and play in a unique setting, with a friendly community. Our group centers around creative and character development, and as such there are no mandatory deadlines or strict activity demands, within our create-your-own-adventure, interactive environment. As of right now Bastet’s Golden Lands opens monthly. Usually this is announced via journal ahead of time, and potential members are given one to two weeks to send in their applications for reviewing by the Admins. The group’s story is situated in an Ancient Egyptian setting, and progresses according to the in-game time: 10 months real time=1 year in game, with each season lasting for 2.5 months. Members are given the extensive opportunity to create, expand and level their characters through artwork, writing, roleplay, group events, chapters, and tall tale adventures. The group does our best to offer exciting hands on features that allows our members to engage in unique, creative activities; while having the freedom to further explore and build their characters, and the world they live in! Within BGL, much of the group’s events, chapters, and side plots are moved forward — or even created — by the members themselves! Ready to Join? Before joining, make sure you read the following pages: * Rules * Quick Start Guide * FAQ You don’t have to read the entire wiki in order to join, just be sure to accommodate yourself with the following and you’ll be good to go! Get Connected Discord is the community hub of BGL where you can connect with the group’s members, find exclusive group content, role-play opportunities and more! The app is also 100% free to download, and can be used for both desktop and mobile settings! While we do our best to accommodate everyone within the group, the app is a recommended addition to both members and potential members alike, as not having it may result in loss of important information and activities, which are only found within the group’s chats! Plus, having our Discord chat will allow you to get more involved with the BGL community, and its members! Please Note: For our admin team, and its applicants, this app is a mandatory requirement to have!